FourTris Lemon
by divergentlemoner
Summary: This a lemony story about Tobias and Tris getting it on (getting it on as in having sex). If you do not like these kind of stories then go away. Rated M because it is a lemony story. This is my first fanfiction so please dont be too rough.


**Heyy so my name is Maria and i am new to this whole fan fiction writing thing so please help me out by telling me what i should improve etc. This is a lemony FourTris fan fiction, if you do not like this then i suggest you leave. Anyways! On with the story**

I wake up to the sound of stirring, i look over to my side and look at the time, it is one in the morning . I look over to Tobias, he really is the most beautiful human being ever to have walked the earth but he is sleeping so I cannot see his beautiful deep blue eyes.

Me and Tobias moved in together a few months ago, even though we sleep in the same bed we still have not done ´it´ yet. We have been together for a while now, almost half a year!

It seems that Tobias is having a nightmare because the stirring got even worse and now he is gripping on the covers. I decide that it would be better to wake him up because he looks very scared, he has been having a lot of nightmares lately but every time i question it he just blushes and laughs to himself.

Christina said that he could just be having dreams about us having sex but i find that hard to believe, i think that i am the only one who gets those dreams of Tobias, i dream about it almost every second day. I have not told anyone because i am very embarrassed, obviously I would be embarrassed because i am a former stiff.

I shake him and mumble his name until he wakes up, he looks shocked at first but then he slowly started to calm down. He looks embarrassed and he even blushes, I decide that now is the perfect time to ask him about why he is so embarrassed when he wakes up from his nightmares.

" Tobias, are you ok?" i ask him, very concerned. He looks normal, just a bit excited and i feel something hard on my thigh.

" Yes i am fine, i just need to talk to you for a few minutes " he says, he sounds very uncertain and it is making me nervous.

" I have been having a lot of dreams about… ermm well us" he says nervously. I give him a questioning look and motion for him to continue with what he was saying.

" About us doing things… " he says, i know where this is going. I decide that I need to be honest with him so I say "So have I "

I hope that he does not think weirdly of me now that I have admitted that, I mean it is selfish to think that way. But I need to stop thinking so stiffly, I need to start being more Dauntless.

Just thinking about Dauntless already makes me more confident, so without even giving him a chance to say anything I crash my lips into his, he responds almost immediately by kissing me back with as much passion.

He licks my lips asking for permission and I obediently and happily open my mouth for him. He slowly starts running his fingers up my back until he reaches my bra strap, I start to feel self conscious and nervous but then I remember that this is Tobias. The love of my life.

He struggles to unclasp my bra but after a few tries it finally works, he takes off my bra and just stares at my breasts. I was still wearing my shirt when he unclasped my bra so I take off my shirt and my black shorts and my black socks. I am now only left in my lacy underwear.

I try to put my arms over them to cover my breasts but he just smiles a reassuring smile and says " Tris, you are perfect Just the way you are "

I just smile and nod my head to signal that I am ok, ok asin that I am not having a panic attack from the fear, to be perfectly honest I am not that scared anymore. I know Tobias and I know that he will not make me do anything that I do not want to do.

He slowly starts to lick my right breast with the tip of his tongue, I moan quietly. I have tried to make myself feel pleasure before, no matter how selfish it is. But after all these times it has never felt this good.

I moan his name a bit louder this time to signal that I want him to suck harder. Eventually after a while he finally starts to suck very hard until my nipple hardens completely.

Just the fact that I know that Tobias Is lying on top of me and that I am wearing hardly any clothing excites me In a way that I have never felt before.

He looks at me trying to guess if I want more so to answer his question I just nod me head and smile at him. I want him to know that I am not as afraid as he thinks that I am. He starts to move his head lower and before I even realize what is happening I feel him starting to take off my underwear.

I feel my pussy getting wetter every second that he comes closer to my opening. Eventually after what seemed like forever my panties are off.  
He looks at my pussy and says " You are so wet Tris" I blush at what he just says but instead of trying feeling embarrassed I actually feel like I have grown to be more of an adult. If that makes any sense.

He slowly puts one finger inside my pussy and the moment I feel it on me I let out a inhuman sound, apparently if turns on Tobias because this makes him go in even further.

I am about to cum, I start moaning even louder then I was before but instead of Tobias fulfilling my wishes me does something unexpected. He lowers his face to my entrance and he starts to suck on my clit. It feels so good I cannot even control the sounds that I am making anymore. He moves his tongue to my entrance and puts his finger in there while still rubbing me.

It feels soo damn good, it does not take long until I cum all over his hand. He seems to think that this is an accomplishment because he smiles in triumph and licks all my liquids off his lips.

I already know that I want Tobias really bad and that I am going to lose my virginity tonight, so instead of cowering away and being my inner stiff I decide to be Dauntless and to not be afraid of what I want.  
Him.


End file.
